The present invention relates to a laser pointer, and more particularly to such a laser pointer, that can be fastened to a gun, and conveniently operated to emit a laser beam for guiding the eye.
A variety of laser pointers have been disclosed for use to pint things out on a map, black board, etc. There is also known a laser pointer designed for use with a gun to guide the eye. This structure of laser pointer is comprised of a casing, a laser module, a battery, and a switch. The casing is formed of two frame shells, that are fastened together by screws, and fixed to the hand stock of the pistol. The casing has a coupling flange fastened to the trigger guard. The laser module mounted in a box, which is fastened to one frame shell of the casing and coupled to the coupling flange of the casing at the trigger guard. The battery is mounted at the bottom side of the box. The switch is mounted on the box, and controlled to turn on/off the laser module. Further, a plurality of packing pads are provided for mounting in the frame shells of the casing selectively, enabling the laser pointer to fit any of a variety of pistols. This laser pointer is heavy and complicated, and its manufacturing cost is high. Further, during operation, the user must hold the pistol with one hand, and turn on the laser pointer with the other hand Further, it is complicated to calibrate the focal distance of the laser module.